The present disclosure relates to a fixing device configured to fix a toner image onto a recording medium and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer, includes a fixing device configured to fix a toner image onto a recording medium, such as a sheet.
For example, there is a fixing device including a fixing belt, a pressuring member configured to come into pressure contact with the fixing belt so as to form a fixing nip and a shape restricting member having an insertion part that is inserted into an end part of the fixing belt.
In such a fixing device, in a case in which the insertion part of the shape restricting member is formed in an arc shape, there is a risk that contact of the fixing belt with the end part in a circumferential direction of the insertion part causes abrasion of the end part of the fixing belt, which leads to a break of the fixing belt. In addition, in a case in which an inner circumferential face of the fixing belt is coated, there is a risk that the coating is peeled by contact of the fixing belt with the end part in the circumferential direction of the insertion part.